


Elgara Vallas, Da'len. Melava Somniar.

by Eveamlizya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Elvhen, Elvhen Lore, Elvhen Pantheon, F/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Temple of Mythal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveamlizya/pseuds/Eveamlizya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange elf wanders upon the Temple of Mythal in her crossing through the Arbor Wilds. She wishes to explore and worship at such an ancient temple. What happens when she finds that the temple is not empty? Abelas awakens to find the curious female. She isn't what he expects. Abelas/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elgara Vallas, Da'len. Melava Somniar.

**Author's Note:**

> Elgara vallas, da'len. Melava somniar. - "Sun sets, little one. Time to dream."
> 
> Musical inspiration – The Moiety album by Helios

The breeze whispered through the leaves of the trees above. Stepping over another high tree root, she admired their intricacy. The roots wound around each other, under and over the ground, branching out and extending, like fingers reaching out to feel the world. The birds in this area seemed much larger than most and were unnaturally loud. Sounds of the Arbor Wilds made her feel as if she was in a different part of the world entirely. This area was nearly untouched by man.

Mara had heard tales of these woods. It was tales such as those which had caused her to venture away from her clan. She wanted to explore and to learn of the world. The elf traveled alone and had for many years, but she was ok with that. In her travels, she came across many different types of people, some willing to share their stories and tales of other lands and others that were bent on killing her upon first sight. Luckily, she was well-versed in the magic of the Dalish, as well.

Using her staff as a tool to help her scale the difficult terrain, she started up a hill, hearing the gentle flowing water before it came into view. She saw the ruins of an old bridge, which was curious. Mara couldn't remember mention of ruins being within the Wilds. Upon closer inspection, she realized that they were of ancient elvhen construction. _A temple may lay nearby_ , she thought to herself. Her heart began to quicken at the hope of such a discovery.

The day was coming to a close; if she hurried, she may very well find a structure to spend her night. A night among the ruins of the ancient bloodline of her ancestors was truly invigorating. What she came to find was nothing short of amazing. At the entryway, two golden statues of ancient elvhen stood watch. It was a temple, for sure, but Mara had not expected such a grand place still existed.

The carved doors opened easily, well, as easily as ancient temple doors could open. Walking though, she was overwhelmed with awe. There were so many statues, mosaics, and effigies of the ancient gods.

\--------------------

Abelas awoke. The temple was dark and quiet. He sensed a young presence outside. It only made sense that he alone had wakened; a singular trespasser could be dealt with easily enough. He stood and made his way quickly towards the main level.

He thought to his dream. Though, as a sentinel, he slept for many years at a time and was centuries old, he still had dreams. It was a rarity and they only occurred during times when his body sensed a nearing presence, threatening to wake him. This time, he'd seen her again, the faceless, nameless, creature who haunted his mind during Uthenera.

She was a mystery to him. All he ever remembered was the feeling of her pale skin against his and that she bore a mark similar to a crescent moon. He knew not where the mark laid upon her, nor what it meant. He'd prayed to the gods many times to help him realize what these dreams meant. Abelas had only received a response once when he was at the Well, seeking answers once again. The voice of Mythal had whispered in his mind, _'When the time is right, you will know. Do not worry yourself over what has yet to pass.'_

The ancient elvhen resolved himself to forget the dreams for the time being. He trusted the Creators knew better than he and what would come to pass. He reached a small overlook, where he could gaze down upon the lower level of the temple.

A young girl caught his eye as she wandered curiously around the grounds, gazing upon every detail. She did not seem like the usual trespasser. Although, a staff was held tightly in her hand, she carried no other weapons and appeared to have no harmful aim.

Abelas watched her for a time as she went from area to area, studying the various likenesses of the gods. He questioned whether he should confront her at all. For a moment, he thought perhaps she would leave once she got her fill of exploring, but it wouldn't sit well with him if she were to eventually find her way inside, especially if she happened to find out what laid within this sacred place.

\--------------------

She wandered throughout the main floor for some time, studying the relics, praying, and giving thanks to the gods that guided her there.

Mara stood before a great golden mosaic, studying the images within. The surface reflected a distorted version of herself. Her well-formed leggings and feet bindings showed her lithe form and, while she was strong for an elf-mage, her body didn't elude to much muscular tone. The tunic she wore was a deep shade of emerald; it was worn, but comfortable in the mild heat. She let her pack down from one shoulder and onto the ground and leaned against her staff.

She stepped closer to the wall, gazing intently at the image, but never touching it. Her focus moved when she saw a flash of something. She gasped and turned around, meeting the gaze of a male elf. His ears could not be seen beneath the hood he wore, but his build and vallaslin gave it away.

"What reason have you to trespass here?" his voice sounded, smooth and...knowing.

Mara saw his armor, a design that was so old it was foreign to her eyes. Immediately, she knew what he was and she knelt before him. "I-I'm sorry. I was not aware this place was under protection. I meant no harm."

"You avoid the question."

"I only wanted to explore. I am in complete awe that such a place still stands. I thought I might take a look around, pray, and spend the night before continuing on my journey in the morning," she explained, keeping her eyes on the ground before her.

The sentinel seemed surprised at her answer. In all his years of keeping watch over this place, he'd never encountered someone who simply wanted to explore and...pray. The young elf seemed genuine in her admission; she was respectful and seemed to understand his position there. "You understand who I am."

"I only notice that your armor is of ancient design, your vallaslin marks you a servant of Mythal, and that you confront me in, what should be, a deserted temple. You also hold the stance of a warrior and mentioned my 'trespassing.' I assume you are protector of this place."

"I am not alone, but one of many. I awoke alone only because your nature was a non-violent one." The elf continued to stand, studying her. She knelt before him, her wavy white-blond hair falling in tendrils over her shoulders. The young female's vallaslin was of Dirthamen, Keeper of Secrets. Although he had only just met her, it seemed fitting. "You may rise. You needn't kneel to me, but to the gods for which this place was built."

As she stood, uninhibited by the weakness that must be within her knees by then, she dared to glance up quickly. Mara noticed that he seemed more relaxed now that it was confirmed she was no threat. "Forgive me for awakening you from Uthenera. Had I known-"

"Would you have stayed away?" he interrupted, finishing her statement in a questioning manner.

Mara laughed, the soft and feminine sound catching him off guard. The smile that graced her face only drew his stare even more. She was truly a wonder to him. In all his years, he'd never come across a trespasser that meant no harm at all, that didn't immediately fight to defend themselves, let alone smile in his presence. "No, probably not," she confessed. "My curiosity is a weakness I cannot deny."

"Such a thing is no weakness, but can mean your death if you aren't careful."

She nodded. After an awkward silence, she dared to ask, "What's, I mean, may I know your name?"

He thought for a moment before deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "I am Abelas."

"Abelas," she tested, the name a mere whisper to her. _Sorrow._ Mara understood its meaning, but found beauty in it. "I am Mara." She looked at him, now, feeling a little more comfortable before him. Bright blue gazed into gold.

"Your people do not usually traverse alone. Where is your _clan?_ " he asked, the term used almost distastefully. Mara was not offended.

"I ventured from them many years ago. Now," she started, unsure if what she was about to say would anger him, but she felt compelled, "elves are mere vermin to most people. In cities, I am treated as scum, below everyone, and even other elves act as if it's ok. The Dalish, though they say they follow the old ways and are the only truth left of our culture, it's all a lie. The Dalish do nothing more than lie to themselves. They are slaves unto themselves, secluded and hiding from anyone and everyone, fearful of all humans."

"You are alone, now."

Mara smiled. "I felt much more alone with them than I do without. I have the freedom, now, to go wherever I feel the need to. I've learned a lot over the years, more than I ever would have if I'd stayed. I would rather go through this life alone than ignorant and afraid."

"You have wisdom for one so young."

"I am not so young," she laughed. "I suppose, to you, I am, but ma serannas...for the compliment."

The light had grown dim and Mara looked to the skies, wondering if she needed to ask for permission to stay or just leave and seek out shelter. As if reading her mind, Abelas responded to her unspoken request. "You may stay the night, but I will be watching. Do not venture inside the temple."

Her face lit with joy and she had a difficult time controlling herself, but she managed. "Ma serannas, Abelas."

He started to walk away, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Mara looked around, wondering how to spend the time she was allowed. She doubted she could sleep for all the excitement that ran through her. Grabbing her pack, she went in search of a good spot to set up camp. Some ivy and moss had overrun an area beneath a tree that had erupted from between the stones. It was soft enough to provide a good comfortable spot to rest. Pulling a blanket from her pack, she spread it out, waving away the few critters that still lingered. Mara settled onto her spot and found the food she had stashed away.

Mara didn't dare start a fire in the sacred place, but she always carried a small stash of food ready to eat along her travels. Whenever she came across fruit and nuts, she gathered as many as she could carry and always bought or traded for a small block of cheese and a loaf of bread when she went through a village. It made things easier when she either couldn't find any small animals to hunt or didn't want to stop for the first two meals of the day.

She took her notebook from her pack as well, along with a quill and small bottle of ink. Flipping through the pages, she found a blank spot and began drawing. Her book was filled with the many places she found in her travels, people she met, tales she heard, and information she gathered. Anything new always went into this notebook and was later transformed into a more coherent and legible form later, which went into a larger book she also had.

Abelas was one of the most interesting and mysterious people she ever met and she wanted to remember his face. The tip of her quill sketched the line of his strong jaw, full lip, and nose. Mara wished she had some way to show the color of his eyes, quite the opposite of her own. The color of molten gold, like the sun, wasn't easy to capture, but she supposed she could gather some herb that could provide a sufficient color. His hood hid the majority of his other features, but she was able to draw his vallaslin, tracing the branches up from his nose and across his forehead. He was extremely handsome.

Mara wrote his name out to the side and a short explanation of what he was. She continued to write about some of the relics she had found within the temple, but purposefully left out any indication as to the location of the temple itself.

She finished eating and took a long drink from her water bottle. Bringing her notebook along with her quill and ink, she stood, making her way to the nearest of alcoves that held two mosaic depictions of gods. By this time, it was very dark and, though the moon was out, the alcoves were nearly shaded completely from its light. She held her staff out, speaking a small spell, and the crystal within the tip lit with a brilliant light. She propped it against the wall and studied the images.

She immediately knew Dirthamen and Falon'Din, twin brothers. They were inseparable and she was glad, knowing their mosaics resided beside each other. A great amount of time was spent drawing their likeness within her book before she moved on to the next alcove, showing June and Sylaise. They were well-known to the clan she grew up in. In fact, it was an unusual thing for any to have vallaslin of any god other than Mythal, June, or Sylaise.

Knowing by now that it was extremely late, she yawned and continued to find the next set of mosaics. Once she drew the image, she moved closer to the plaque, trying to decipher the name. It was written in ancient elvish, which she was still not well enough at reading. Copying the symbols into her notebook, she heard a noise behind her and she jumped.

Turning, she saw the sentinel standing at the entrance to the area, arms crossed over his chest. "You startled me," she stated, tapping her hand over her heart, willing it to calm.

"It is late. Do you not require rest?"

"I can sleep any other night. I may never get an opportunity like this again," she said, returning to her notebook. She pulled a piece of parchment from the back that had the symbols she had come across and their translations. "I'm having trouble translating," her voice drifted. Mara sensed that Abelas was going to speak, "Wait," she said, holding up her hand. "Let me try." She went back and forth before talking herself through it. "I have never seen a depiction of her, but I can see this is Andruil. I can read the word 'hunt,' but this other word...'sacrifice?' Is that right?"

Abelas came beside her, seeing what she was doing. "You cannot read the language."

Mara looked up at him, blushing. "No. It is not a skill readily taught. Only keepers in Dalish clans know how to read and write it. I've come across writings and symbols over the years and have some knowledge of them, but some words still elude me."

"Andruil is the Goddess of the Hunt and Sacrifice. She hunted both animals and mortal beings." Abelas continued, even seeing the shocked look on Mara's face. "She thrived on the challenge of the hunt so much that it drove her mad. She moved on to hunt The Forgotten Ones in the Void. Mythal fought her and took away the knowledge to get there."

"I've never heard that. Who are The Forgotten Ones?" she asked curiously, stuffing the paper back in her book and writing a summary of what was told to her.

"Their names have long been lost. Do you know of Fen'Harel and the betrayal?"

"Only that it was Fen'Harel who tricked the gods and that he is the reason why they no longer are among us."

"The Dread Wolf tricked both the gods and The Forgotten Ones by arranging a truce between them. They trusted him and he used the opportunity to seal them all away, never able to walk among us again." Abelas held his hand out towards her book, curiosity drawing him, "May I?"

"Of course," she said, passing it into his hand. "Does that mean that he alone walks among us still? Parents in the clan I was in tell stories to the children about The Dread Wolf. If you wander away from camp, Fen'Harel will trick you, you will get lost, and when he's had his fun, he will eat you. I've met other clans who do not believe this, however." Mara bent down, setting her ink and quill on the ground.

"I suppose it is possible that he walks among the People, but I doubt he cares to eat small children. Have you heard the tale of The Slow Arrow?" he asked, flipping through the pages of her book.

"No, I have not," she said, excited to hear anything he had to tell her.

"The god Fen'Harel was asked by a village to kill a great beast. He came to the beast at dawn, and saw its strength, and knew it would slay him if he fought it. So instead, he shot an arrow up into the sky. The villagers asked Fen'Harel how he would save them, and he said to them, 'When did I say that I would save you?' And he left, and the great beast came into the village that night and killed the warriors, and the women, and the elders. It came to the children and opened its great maw, but then the arrow that Fen'Harel had loosed fell from the sky into the great beast's mouth, and killed it. The children of the village wept for their parents and elders, but still they made an offering to Fen'Harel of thanks, for he had done what the villagers had asked. He had killed the beast, with his cunning, and a slow arrow that the beast never noticed." Abelas finished the story just as he found the page where she'd drawn his picture.

Mara noticed what he'd found and blushed. "Um, I...I hope you don't mind. I draw people I want to remember." She mentally slapped herself for her admission. "That's an interesting story about Fen'Harel," she changed the subject. "I like it better than him eating small children." A nervous laugh escaped her and she moved to pull her hair up, feeling hot suddenly.

Abelas looked at the sketch; it had been centuries sense he cared to look at his reflection. It was strange, seeing himself, especially through the eyes of another. He noticed her movement and watched her as she ran her fingers through the soft waves of blond hair. Something caught his eye as the girl pulled the hair away from her neck and ears. When she dropped her hand towards her pocket, he saw it, just behind her left ear. _A crescent moon._ He was paralyzed and a chill made its way up his spine. Wrapping the leather strap around her hair, she tied it tight.

"The mark you carry," he started, "behind your ear..." Abelas was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to word his question, which was a feeling that was new to him.

"Hm?" she sounded, unsure at first of what he was referring to, as if she never thought much of it. "Oh, I was born with it." Her fingers grazed the mark as she spoke. "I was told it was a blessing from Mythal, that she created the moon for the sun, and so she created me for someone important, too. I'm not sure if it's true, but it is a nice thought." Mara looked at Abelas, his lips open slightly as he stared. "Abelas? What is it?"

"It is nothing," he said, mentally shaking himself free from the trance. "Your studies are most thorough," he complimented as he handed her notebook back to her.

The smile that formed on her face was genuine and it reached her eyes, making them spark just a bit. "Ma serannas. That means a lot." She picked up her quill and ink again to move to the next mosaic, Ghilan'nain.

He studied her much more acutely, now. Her hair had been pulled back, revealing her thin neck and feminine profile. Her ears were much longer and thinner than he'd expected of a mortal. The small frame she carried had inconspicuous muscular tone that he could see, firming at her movements. She was tall enough to reach his shoulder and, however thin she was, her curves stood out all the more. Before that moment, he only saw her as another mortal, eager for knowledge, but still a mortal. Now, he saw her as a woman, the woman he could remember in his dreams, her touch searing his skin.

His body was telling him to touch her, begging to know if it would be the same. He would not attack her like some filthy shemlen. Mythal said he would know when the time was right, but here she was standing before him and he had no clue what to do. The ancient elf could not bring himself to allow her to leave before knowing what this meant.

Abelas thought for a moment as he watched her sketch. He needed to speak with Mythal, pray for some explanation or sign, but he did not want this woman out of his sight. "You said that you wanted to pray whilst here. I can take you to Mythal and Elgar'nan."

"Really?!" she exclaimed. When he nodded, she grabbed her staff and followed him towards a set of stairs that lead to the upper level. "Abelas, can I ask, how old are you? Are you as old as this temple?"

"Older. I was given the task of protecting this place after it was built." He continued up the stairs and Mara paused, eyes widened.

"That would make you over a thousand years old...at least," she whispered.

"At least. I do believe I've lost count," he said, nonchalant, turning to face her. His golden eyes seemed to glow around the edge of his hood as he gazed down at her from the top landing of the stairs.

She shook her head, "I had no idea. Now I really do feel like a child." She laughed and took the last two stairs before standing next to him.

"You are young, but you hold the wisdom of an old soul, which could very well be the case." Abelas didn't wait for her to comment before walking towards his intended destination, which was only just ahead.

As the mosaics came into view, much larger than the rest, Mara stopped, holding her breath. It was breathtaking to see the All-Mother and All-Father next to each other in that way. She bent low, placing her staff on the ground alongside her book, quill, and ink. The moonlight glistened off the gold mosaic pieces, making the textures and lines stand out.

She knelt before them, dropping her head low out of respect. Mara heard Abelas's soft footsteps nearing her. From the corner of her eye, she saw him also kneel. Clearing her mind, she began thanking the creators for the opportunity she was given.

Mythal's presence was felt, familiar yet strange, like a soft breeze that swirled around her. The snippets of dreams she'd had since she was young came rushing like a tidal wave into her mind, through her entire being. The sight of skin against skin, the feeling of being completely overwhelmed by heat and pleasure. There was a brush of fingers over a hip, a hand around her wrist, her nails sinking into the flesh of a man's back, and the breath against her neck.

Mara had never even considered the thought that these dreams were a sign from Mythal. She only assumed they were a mesh of something her mind was trying to tell her. When she was younger, she, at first, blamed a spirit, a demon of lust trying to ensnare her so she paid no mind to it, ignored it. Now, she couldn't, especially when the slightest of whispers came into her mind.

\--------------------

Abelas immediately began to beg Mythal for a sign. As he knelt before her image, he cleared his mind and called out to her. His answer came in a quick series of images pulled from his memory. His dreams ran through his mind. His skin burned and a sweat formed on his forehead. The pounding of his heart was deafening as he heard the blood rushing through him. He dug his fingernails into the fabric against his thighs, keeping what little control he had left.

Opening his eyes, he dared to look in her direction. Mara was already looking at him, the look in her eyes told him Mythal had given her something, too. "What did she tell you...or show you?"

She tore her gaze away. "Elgara vallas, da'len. Melava somniar," her voice quiet and breathy as she repeated the ancient elvish words.

"Have you had dreams?" he asked, still holding himself back. His body raged inside to touch her.

Mara bit her lip at the thought. "I only ever saw glimpses. And...felt." Her body felt heavy and her breasts felt constricted by the fabric of her tunic. Her breath quickened. "Have you?" The look in his eyes told her already that he had.

He raised his hand, bringing his fingertips so close to her cheek. The heat radiated off her skin as she looked into his eyes, gauging his reaction. The ancient elf seemed so well reserved upon first glance, but when she observed closely, she noticed the sweat on his brow, how tense his shoulders seemed to be, and his other hand clutching desperately at the cloth of his pants.

When his fingers made contact with the skin of her cheek, he sighed, relief seeming to wash over him as the feeling he always dreamed was made real. Mara shifted closer to him as she reached up, holding his hand upon her face. The feeling of his touch rushed waves of heat to her core.

Abelas could tell that it was affecting her in much the same way. Her cheeks were flushed; her lips were parted and the tiniest of gasps escaped them. She brought her hand to the edge of his hood and paused, waiting for his permission. When he nodded, she pushed it back ever so slowly, revealing his plaited mohawk; she let her fingers trail down the intricate braid of white hair, which had been quite unexpected, but it was beautiful contrasting against his golden-toned skin. Mara's fingertips traced the edges of his vallaslin that extended up over the shaved sides of his head.

She drew lines across his brow, around his eyes, down the length of his nose, along his jaw, and brushed her fingers over his lips, feeling the heated breath pushing through them. As they leaned into one another, closing the gap between them, they kissed. It was tender at first, but Abelas soon deepened it, pulled her closer to him.

The feeling was unlike anything he'd known. His throat seemed to close up, his mouth watered, pulse raced, and body heavy with want...all for her. Mara slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pushed herself against him, her breasts pressed against his armor. The act seemed to bring her pleasure because a sound emanated from her, some mix between a moan and a sigh.

The ancient elf had not known a woman in centuries, but the act of exploring the elf before him seemed to come naturally. His hands moved to glide over her curves. He needed her, and soon. Mara knew that she had already become wet with her desire and she moved, pushing her thighs together, as she tried to find some kind of relief by friction.

Her hands moved to the straps of his armor. She found the buckles easily enough, but had trouble loosening them. Abelas took over after breaking their kiss. In a few impatient moments, his armor was discarded to the side. Mara untied the strip of leather from her hair before pulling him to her again.

The ancient elf found himself pushing her backwards towards the stone floor and covering her body with his own. He pressed against her; the warmth of her body was familiar. From his dreams, he felt as if he'd known her for many lifetimes, but this was new. He could taste her, hear her, see her, and smell her as well as feel her against him.

Mara sighed at the weight of him on her. She wanted to feel his skin. Sliding her hands up underneath the tunic he wore beneath his armor, she felt his hipbones and she massaged them. He pushed his hips into her and she moaned into his mouth. Continuing her exploration, she found his ab muscles. She was surprised that he was so muscular and made the assumption that their physical durability and strength was something else that was lost over time.

He pulled away for only a second, just enough time to pull the fabric over his head and return to her mouth. Abelas could not get enough of her lips against his, her tongue dancing with his own, and the taste of her. It sent waves of pleasure through him, making him even harder. The harder he became, the more painful it was to remain clothed.

Abelas moved his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck while pushing the hem of her tunic up over her hips. Breaths came from her in tiny, uneven gasps. When his fingers found the bare skin of her stomach, he felt the muscles tense.

She whined as he pulled away. The loss of his touch left her cold and empty, but she quickly felt his hands in hers. He pulled her up, touching his forehead to hers as he slowly peeled the tunic up her form, only breaking their contact just long enough to discard the fabric.

Once it left his hands, he took her face between them, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes, heavy with desire. Their breaths intertwined and she smiled, grasping his wrists gently. The ancient elvhen lowered her back onto the stones. He kissed her again before moving down her body.

His touch was fire to her skin, burning passion on his way from her mouth to her chest, kisses lingering softly at each breast before drifting down to her navel. Fingers traced the top of her leggings before drifting inside and pulling them from her hips, his lips following. Abelas pulled back to remove the last of her clothing. He held her ankle as the last of the cloth binding left her foot.

Staring down at the beautiful elf that lay before him, he memorized her every curve, every rise and fall of her breast, and every flutter of her eye lashes. Her blonde hair pooled out around her; her skin seemed to glow under the light of the moon. She lifted her hand to him, a silent call, and he kissed the inside of her ankle before lowering himself back down to her.

Mara glided her hands over the muscles of his stomach and chest, across his shoulders, down his arms, and around to his back. They kissed again and Abelas pushed his hips into hers. His hand cupped her breast, a thumb ghosting over a peaked nipple. Another kiss swallowed the almost pained groan that escaped her and he applied more pressure.

Deft hands unlaced the ties of his pants, relieving some of the discomfort there. He worked with one hand to finish removing them without having to break contact. He sighed as his painful erection was freed from the leather confines and he gasped as her hands quickly found his length, the softness of her skin against his made his stomach drop.

Abelas wanted nothing more than to take her, but he needed to savor this moment, feel it for as long as he could stand. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of her. He dropped his head next to hers as her hands worked him. Her breaths quickened against his ear as his hand also found her center of arousal. Dipping inside, he moaned at the wet warmth he found, his fingers easily finding their way into her.

"Abelas." The whisper of his name sent shock waves through him, the feeling behind it, lust, desperation, begging for him. He pushed two digits into her, slowly at first, then quickening his pace as she continued to move her hands against him. "Abelas," she moaned, moving one hand up to his face, pulling him to her even more.

Removing his hand, he grasped her wrists one at a time, pinning them on either side of her head. She lifted her legs, circling them around his waist in response. He entered her slowly, relishing the feeling of her encompassing him, stretching for him, tensing around him. Once he is fully inside her, he begins to move, slowly at first, pulling nearly completely out before pushing back into her.

Her breaths became shaky as he picked up pace. Abelas released her wrists and they immediately went to his back, just as he'd seen in every dream. As her nails clutched onto him, he groaned and tried to keep his control, but it was nearly too much. Mara bit her lip as the heat began to fill her core and she clung to him, desperate for as much skin-to-skin contact as possible.

Sliding one arm beneath her lower back, he pushed himself up onto his knees, bringing her with him and onto his lap. She wrapped herself tighter around him and encircled her arms about his neck as she rocked her hips against him. He helped her movements by pulling her even further against him, pushing himself deeper inside of her. He knew they were both close; the feeling was all so intense.

Mara's breaths came quicker, mixed with soft moans and whispers of his name. He thrust harder as she rolled her hips faster and dropped her head back with the pleasure of it all. Abelas nipped at her exposed neck, his own breaths wavering. A groan vibrated against her throat. "Mara," he ground out as she began to tighten around him before completely shattering in his arms. The sounds of pleasure mixed with utterances of his name broke the last bit of control he had and he pulled her against him, burying himself deep within her.

They both stayed completely still, not releasing each other. Sweat coated their bodies, plastering bits of her hair to her temples. He could feel both of their fluids mixing and escaping onto both himself and her. Both simply listened to their calming breaths and felt the slowing heart rates. It was as if the entire world had shattered and was coming back into place around them.

She kissed him first, tenderly placing her lips against his before he deepened it. He laid her back onto the stone floor before slowly and reluctantly pulling from her. Abelas laid next to her and pulled her to him. Mara rested her cheek against his chest and wrapped her arm over his stomach. She closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Abelas remained awake, watching the moon and stars move across the sky above them, wishing dawn not to come.

\--------------------

But dawn did come... Both were hesitant to move, not wanting to part. Abelas knew that Mara would never let him forsake his promise to this place just as she knew he would want her to keep exploring and learning and being free. Mara was better off being free from the restrains of this place just as a bird is better free than locked in a cage.

It was a silent understanding. Mythal had brought them together. It was she who created this night in their fates and they were sure it would happen again. They just knew, even as they held tightly to one another before that parting kiss at the temple doors.

And so the sun and the moon went their separate ways, only staying in the same sky together for a short while...until they meet again.


End file.
